


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Cosplaying

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour, cosplaying, star wars cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I'm not putting that on.'' Mikey said sternly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Cosplaying

Down time was rare on Warped but when it happened no one had a fucking clue what to do anyway. There would just be band members walking around aimlessly bumping into things. Pete on the other hand had ideas for him and Mikey on one quiet Thursday night.

''I'm not putting that on.'' Mikey said sternly.

''Aw, come on Mikeyway.'' Pete pouted and held out the costume. 

''Not a fucking chance.'' Mikey shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. ''No. Nope. Never.''

-

An hour later Mikey came out of the My Chem bathroom in a gold bra, small matching panties and long thin cloth going down the sides of his legs. With a Princess Leia wig to top it all off. ''I fucking hate you.'' 

Pete meanwhile was close to wetting himself. Hunched over, hands over his face and tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed hysterically. Mikey himself was trying to hold back a huge grin himself. ''I know.'' Pete had barked out and fell back, holding his stomach as he laughed.

Mikey rolled his eyes, acting like he was extatic to hear Pete laugh so much. Mikey had only done this for Pete, the sound of his laugh was fucking incredible and Mikey wanted to be the reason Petes face lights up the way it does when he smiles.


End file.
